As one such type of advertisement information distribution system, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-033464 (hereinafter referred to as JP 2005-033464A) discloses that, when current position information is transmitted from a vehicle incorporated terminal to a server, the server selects the advertisement information based on received current position information and identification information of the vehicle incorporated terminal, and transmits the advertisement information to the vehicle incorporated terminal (see paragraph [0060] of JP 2005-033464A).
In this case, it is disclosed that the server embeds the selected advertisement information within the map information and transmits the advertisement information to the vehicle incorporated terminal. Further, in the vehicle incorporated terminal, in the case that the vehicle comes into proximity to a business location that is the object of an advertisement, the advertisement information is output to the navigation device (see paragraph [0065] of JP 2005-033464A).
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-080337 (hereinafter referred to as JP 2009-080337A) discloses that, in an advertisement information distribution system, advertisement information, which is selected by a distribution device, is transmitted from the distribution device (server) to a vehicle incorporated device, based on user setting information received from the vehicle incorporated device and route information to a destination point (see abstract of JP 2009-080337A). It is further disclosed that, in the vehicle incorporated device which has received the advertisement information, the advertisement information is displayed on a display unit by way of an icon within a planned route on a map from a current location to the destination point (see paragraph [0082] and FIG. 8 of JP 2009-080337A).